Das Erbe von Winterfell
Zur Buchübersicht: Das Lied von Eis und Feuer Das Erbe von Winterfell ist der 2. Band von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer. Er bildet die zweite Hälfte des englischen Bandes A Game of Thrones. Es erschien 1996 in USA als A Game of Thrones und 1997 in Deutschland. Klappentext Verfall bedroht die Sieben Königreiche. Eddard Stark, der Lord von Winterfell, ist dem Ruf seines Königs und alten Freundes Robert Baratheon gefolgt und hat seine kalte Heimat im hohen Norden verlassen, um bei Hof in Königsmund als Hand – als Roberts Berater und Stellvertreter – zu dienen. Doch was schon beim Besuch seines Freundes auf Winterfell zu erkennen war, wird am Königshof noch viel deutlicher: Robert Baratheon ist nicht mehr der Mann, der er früher war – der mutige und instinktsichere Feldherr, der einst gemeinsam mit Eddard Stark die Herrschaft über die Sieben Königreiche eroberte. Stattdessen ist er ein schwacher König, der nicht in der Lage ist, den Intrigen rund um den Eisenthron Einhalt zu gebieten. Und in diese Intrigen wird Eddard Stark als die rechte Hand Robert Baratheons immer tiefer hineingezogen. Der Lord von Winterfell ist ein geradliniger, tapferer und aufrechter Mann, der sich jeder Gefahr mit dem Schwert entgegenstellen würde – aber die Ränke der Mächtigen sind nichts, was man mit einem Schwert… Handlung 'Die Sieben Königslande' Auf Hohenehr geht Tyrion Lennisters Plan auf: Bronn besiegt den Champio, der für Lady Lysa Tully kämpft, und er erlangt dafür die Freiheit II-Catelyn I . In Königsmund findet Eddard Stark nach und nach die Wahrheit über den Tod Jon Arryns heraus, die zunächst nur ein Verdacht ist, was vor ihm aber schon Jon Arryn selbst und der Bruder des Königs, Stannis Baratheon, herausgefunden haben: die Kinder König Robert Baratheons entstammen der inzestuösen Beziehung zwischen Königin Cersei Lennister und ihrem Zwillingsbruder Jaime. Eddard lehnt das Angebot von Renly Baratheon ab, gemeinsame Sache zu machen und Königin Cersei gefangenzunehmen. In den Westlanden und den Flusslanden deutet sich indes ein Krieg an, weil Lord Tywin Lennister als Reaktion auf die Entführung Tyrions seine Vasallen zu den Fahnen gerufen hat II-Catelyn I . In the capital at King's Landing, Eddard investigates Jon's death and learns that Jon Arryn and King Robert's brother, Lord Stannis Baratheon, had discovered that King Robert's three children were actually the products of an incestuous liaison between Queen Cersei and her twin brother Jaime. Spurning the advice of Robert's other brother Renly to take Cersei into custody, Eddard instead offers mercy, telling Cersei to flee. King Robert dies of a mishap whilst hunting and Cersei's eldest son Joffrey is proclaimed King before Eddard can pass the crown to Stannis Baratheon, Robert's true heir. When Eddard moves against him, he is betrayed by Littlefinger. Eddard reluctantly agrees to sign a false confession of treason in return for Sansa and Arya's lives and the chance to go into exile on the Wall. Instead, Joffrey has Eddard brutally executed. Whilst Sansa is retained in custody, Arya manages to escape with the help of her fencing instructor Syrio Forel, and Yoren, a recruiting agent for the Night's Watch. A civil war, later dubbed the War of the Five Kings, erupts. Robb Stark leads an army of northmen into the Riverlands to support Lord Hoster Tully, whose forces had come under attack by Lord Tywin Lannister after Catelyn took Tyrion prisoner. Riverrun, the Tully stronghold, is besieged by an army under Jaime Lannister, whilst Lord Tywin holds a large army south of the River Trident to prevent Robb's advance. Unexpectedly, Robb wins the support of House Frey by agreeing to a dynastic marriage. This allows him to detach his cavalry and cross the Green Fork whilst his infantry carries on to the Trident under Lord Roose Bolton, one of Robb's bannermen. Tywin, joined by the liberated Tyrion (who has won the support of the mountain clans of the Vale) defeats the Stark footmen before learning that Robb has outmaneuvered him. Shortly afterwards Robb's forces surprise and capture Jaime Lannister before smashing the Lannister army at the Whispering Wood outside Riverrun. Tywin falls back on the strong castle of Harrenhal and orders Tyrion to go to King's Landing and counsel King Joffrey, acting as Hand in his stead. Lord Renly Baratheon flees south from King's Landing to Highgarden, stronghold of the powerful House Tyrell, and there is declared King of Westeros by acclamation, becoming the second of the war's five kings. Robb Stark becomes the third, when he is proclaimed the King in the North and of the Trident by all the Stark and Tully bannermen present. 'Die Mauer' Jon Schnee und die Rekruten aus seinem Kurs werden aus der Ausbildung entlassen und einem der drei Orden der Nachtwache zugewiesen. Entgegen seiner Hoffnung soll Jon aber kein Grenzer, sondern Kämmerer werden. Da er sich zudem um Samwell Tarly sorgt, bittet er Maester Aemon, diesen als persönlichen Leser und Schreiber anzuheuern II-Jon I . Jon is startled to learn that Aemon is a member of House Targaryen, the grand-uncle of the now-deposed Mad King Aerys II, and the oldest man alive in Westeros. The Lord Commander of the Watch, Jeor Mormont, is attacked by a corpse which suddenly comes back to life. Jon burns the wight, saving Mormont's life. Shaken, Mormont resolves to lead the Watch beyond the Wall in strength to test Mance Rayder's strength. Although news of his father's death and brother's war causes Jon to doubt his calling, he decides his place is with the Watch. 'Im Osten' and Daenerys becomes pregnant with a son, to be named Rhaego after her dead brother. Ser Jorah Mormont, son of the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch and a knight exiled from Westeros for dealing in slaves, joins Viserys' entourage as an adviser on the current state of the Seven Kingdoms. Viserys becomes angry about how long he must wait before Drogo decides to invade Westeros and, in a drunken rage, insults Drogo grievously. Drogo decides to crown him on the spot — with molten gold. Daenerys picks up her brother's quest to reclaim the Iron Throne, but Drogo is just as obstinate with the moon of his life as he was with the Beggar King. The tables turn when a Westerosi assassin, in the pay of King Robert, nearly kills her and their unborn child; a furious Drogo agrees to invade Westeros. However, during a raid on the peaceful Lhazareen to fund their invasion, Drogo takes a wound fighting a rival khal. Daenerys loses both Drogo and her unborn son to the machinations of a Lhazareen witch, and has the witch burned in Drogo's funeral pyre. Daenerys had previously felt the eggs and found them warm to her touch, but not to others'. Before she had placed them in a small fire and thought that the flames made something in the eggs alive. While the witch was being burned she placed the eggs in the blazing fire. Incredibly, the eggs hatch, and Daenerys Targaryen, the Stormborn, becomes mother to the first three dragons seen in the world for one hundred and sixty years. Charaktere ''Hier sind nur die wichtigsten Charaktere aufgelistet. Für eine komplette Auflistung siehe Das Erbe von Winterfell - Appendix '' *Eddard Stark *Catelyn Stark *Sansa Stark *Arya Stark *Bran Stark *Jon Schnee *Tyrion Lennister *Robert Baratheon *Cersei Lennister *Joffrey Baratheon *Daenerys Targaryen *Viserys Targaryen *Khal Drogo Kapitelübersicht und Zusammenfassungen Preise und Nominierungen Trivia *In der ersten deutschen Übersetzung waren die Namen noch aus dem englischen Original zu sehen. Erst in der 2010-Edition war statt z.B. Littlefinger Kleinfinger zu lesen. Cover-Galerie Deutsch Englisch AGoT1st_Edition.jpg|Erste Auflage (1966) (US) AGoT_UK_Original.jpg|1. Auflage (1966) (UK) AGoT_US_Paperback.jpg|US 1977 (Taschenbuch) AGoT_Meisha_Merlin.jpg|Melisha Merlin 2000 Edition AGoT_US_Hardcover_2nd_printing.jpg|2002 US (Gebunde Ausgabe) AGoT_US_2002.jpg|2002 US (Taschenbuch) AGoT_UK_Current.jpg|Jetziges UK-Cover Game_of_thrones.jpeg|Jetziges US-Cover Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Bücher